


Lunar Lust

by GrandOldPoly



Series: Hyūchiha Curse [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Porn With Plot, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandOldPoly/pseuds/GrandOldPoly
Summary: When she had visited him two weeks ago, on that moonless night, he was sure he hated her. But now, under the serene light of the full moon, he was certain he loved her... When Kaguya was sealed in the moon again, it set in motion unprecedented consequences. A curse lain upon the Great Clans. A curse of Lunar Lust, Love, and Loathing.Beware the Citrus!





	Lunar Lust

**Author's Note:**

> After a few days of delay, this story has finally been transferred to AO3! 
> 
> The first chapter will include both the prologue and the first chapter of the FF version. Enjoy~
> 
> Or don't? Feel free to leave an angry comment. :3

**Prologue**

She was, perhaps... perfect.

Just two weeks ago, when they had begun sparring nightly, he hadn't been able to see it. He hadn't seen anything beyond those pale eyes which had made his blood boil. He didn't know why, but when she had come out to the training grounds, looking as exhausted as he was after his endless hours of training—to rid himself of the seething feeling that had grown in the week leading up to that day—he had immediately wanted to curse her for the simple act of being there, and he could tell by the way she'd fought so ruthlessly against him on that moonless night that the feeling was mutual.

But, now? That feeling of unmistakable hatred was gone. As they bathed under the bluish-white light of the full moon, hands exploring every inch of one another's exposed skin, he could hardly believe that he'd detested her so much on that day.

His mouth marked her neck, and as he slid her jacket down from them, her shoulders as well. His cloth-wrapped left hand moved down to her waist as he tipped her chin up with his right, stealing another of countless kisses from the Hyūga. Her hushed moans were silenced by his mouth as his lips fell upon hers, his tongue taking the lead in a brief back-and-forth before she submitted.

There had been times, in his past, when he had kissed other young women. Karin was the most frequent since she was with him constantly. Though, he had never been interested in her, save for moments when he acknowledged that she could give him strong children.

But, still, those kisses weren't at all like these.

There was a hunger to the kisses he was sharing with this Hyūga. That gnawing sense of need had been there all night and had grown slowly over the past few days. Whenever she was nearby, he knew, but whenever touched he could... feel it.

And, not just in the typical sense.

It was like their chakras were drawn together. As his fingers brushed over her cheek and the smooth curve of her throat, moving slowly over her pulse, and as he broke their sweet kiss to take her lower lip between his teeth, he could feel his chakra uncoiling in the pit of his stomach. It was a tingling, tickling feeling, unlike anything he'd ever felt before. It was dizzying, and as his left hand moved over the netted mesh that covered her shapely stomach to gently cup her breast, he felt like he might just pass out if he didn't slow down.

Needless to say, his advances hardly slowed. His blood was rushing to the wrong head, after all.

"S-Sasuke-san..."

He could feel her hands as she pawed at his chest and stomach, and despite not wanting to take his own hands off of her he raised up to shrug off the black shirt he still had on. He was hardly patient enough to do that much, let alone spent more of his precious time taking off the mesh he wore.

Her whine of protest was answered by an irritated growl, followed shortly by the Uchiha throwing his cloak with a bit more force than was necessary before ravishing the woman with his mouth. As his nipping moved from her throat and neck down to her collarbone, leaving a path of rose coloured marks on her pale skin, his left hand fingered at the waistband of her sweatpants.

The woman arched slightly into him when his hand roamed further downward, travelling slowly over the thick-feeling fabric and gripping her hip. He could feel her grinding up against him, and his breath hitched in his throat for just a split second at the realisation that that was uncharacteristically bold of her.

But any thoughts about stopping were obscured by her brazen advances. The woman, wrapping her legs around him, looped her arms around the back of his neck and let her head fall back as he kissed and licked a trail toward her ample chest, despite the netted mesh which hardly hindered him. Her lewd moans kept his focus on her, and not on what consequences that may befall them if he didn't stop.

He didn't want to stop, and neither did she. He knew that. He could feel it.

Her want, her sinful, baser desire poured off of her like the heat of her fluid chakra as it mingled with his own, stirring further the hedonistic ardour that was driving him so near to madness that he could almost see stars. She moulded into him too well, her belly flat against his own and her bosom cradling him welcomingly as he placed kisses upon every inch of it.

Her long, inky hair splayed out over the soft grass, her nigh-porcelain skin nearly glowed as it welcomed the lunar light. Her cheeks burned gently, her eyes watched him through long lashes, lips parted slightly while she whispered pleas for him to stop teasing her. And, as though it weren't enough that their eyes had locked and he couldn't tear his gaze away if the divines themselves willed it, he could feel her heat through the tent that had formed in his too-baggy pants as she rolled her hips, her tongue running slowly over her lips.

She was teasing him.

It wasn't the other way around, as her illicit murmurs implied. And, worse even, it was working. He bit back the urge to throw caution to the wind and just take her there, settling with pushing the netted mesh up and over her corpulent chest and assaulting her creamy breasts. His tongue swirled slowly around either of her tightened, rosy-pink nipples before taking one between his lips, nipping gently at it while his thumb massaged its opposite.

If her soft purrs were any indication, she was getting exactly what she wanted. None too rude, the woman repaid his efforts, rotating her hips slowly, but now more strongly against him. It spurred him on, and he took her nipple fully into his mouth, suckling gently on the reddening bud until he felt her hands on his cheeks.

Though he was far from sated, the Uchiha still lifted his gaze to her.

"Get up... Sasuke-san..." she whispered, and despite the deafening sound of his pulse in his ears, he could hear her every word clearly.

He'd thought, at first, that she was finished. But her eyes told another story entirely. So, without protest, he slowly drew back from her. The woman sat up with him, and rose to her knees, her fingers lacing underneath his mesh shirt. Her face burned a bit brighter as she began pushing it upward, cueing him to lift his arms with her eyes before removing it entirely. The woman pulled her own mesh top off a moment later, and let it fall silently to the ground with his.  
The normally timid, albeit rather passive-aggressive in recent weeks, lilac-eyed woman took the initiative, resting her hands on his chest and giving a gentle push. He complied without her having to press him, and lied back, watching in a mix of awe and outright lust as she crawled onto him.

Her soft rear rested snug on his hard lesser half, and the woman leaned forward to kiss him gently on the lips and chin. Her hands massaged his abdomen, seeming to explore every contour of his muscled frame as she sat upright, eyes half-lidded as she watched him.

Then, without warning, she started to sway her hips, the juncture of her thighs hot against him as their sexes mingled through two layers of soft fabric. When his hands cradled her hips, the woman let her head fall back, a quiet, pleased breath escaping her lips as she moved upon him, her bare chest jiggling enticingly with her perfectly cadenced movements. Her dark hair cascaded over her exposed shoulders, sharply contrasting her light skin as it brushed over her flesh.

He was so enthralled by the almost surreal sight that he didn't even realise how quickly his crest had approached. There wasn't time to stop it, and it didn't seem like his body agreed with his mind on the issue of withholding because he bucked up against the woman's inviting warmth despite himself, and within moments he was granted release. Her scent, every subtle movement, each sound that escaped her became very clear, almost even lurid as waves of pulsing pleasure swept over him. It was a miracle that he didn't bite his tongue.

She felt it, he knew, as the woman's breathy giggle was trailed by a soft moan when she continued rolling her hips, swaying slow circles astride him while he came down from his brief high. Her movements shifted to a steady back-and-forth as she leaned toward, her shapely breasts teasingly close to his mouth.  
If he weren't mistaken—and he hardly ever was—she certainly wanted him to continue his earlier measured. Obeying her silent request, he held her waist fast, taking the previously neglected bud into his mouth, suckling gently as she brought her elbows down on the ground on either side of his head. She laced her fingers in his hair, placing feather-light kisses on his forehead.

Her own release came minutes after his, her whispered regard letting him know beforehand. Her arms wrapped around the back of his neck, cradling his head as she kissed him, his arms managing to snake around her waist to hold her as she shuddered, her fingers curling in his hair the way he was sure that her toes were doing in the grass beneath them.

The Hyūga was breathless when she broke their kiss, licking her lips and pecking his nose. For a moment, they remained that way, him lying flat with her straddling him, their foreheads pressed together while her thumbs stroked his cheeks, his own hands on her hips. But, as she'd done before, the woman giggled after drawing back to look down at him, her cheeks still red. He didn't know if it was the heat or masked embarrassment that made them burn like that, but it seemed fitting. He wondered if his cheeks were that bright.

"Your Sharingan… Sasuke-san..." the woman murmured, a sweet smile gracing her lips.

* * *

**Book 1: Lust**

**Chapter One: The Talk**

It had been a week since he'd seen the Hyūga.

Sasuke scratched his chin absently, his mind a more muddled mess than he was comfortable admitting. He was lying on his bed, his feet hanging off the side of it, and starting at the ceiling. The fan above spun quickly, but his eyes still followed the blades as they moved in a constant circle. His tight-wrapped left arm laid limp at his side, just the same as his right had before the urge to occupy it came.

Sitting on the floor by the side of the bed was Naruto, the blond grinning and rambling on about something that had been lost to him since he'd opened his mouth. Honestly, with Sakura sitting on his right, almost certainly laughing inappropriately at what the blond was saying—Sasuke was sure that none of it was funny—it had all started to sound like white noise. Ever since he'd given in, just a few days ago, and let them come inside his apartment, they had done so every day, without fail. He noticed that they always came together, and always left together. They were _always_ laughing, and while she'd playfully hit the blond he would do the _unthinkable_ and play with her hand or wrap an arm around her shoulders. And she _didn't_ hit him!

He didn't know what had happened between them, or when it had happened, but he wished that it had occurred sooner. Naruto was an idiot, that was unmistakable, but Sasuke couldn't help but to feel... _happy_ for him. Even if he wouldn't ever say that out loud. The blond was a helpful annoyance, and the pinkette was a helpless one. They were both too _loud_ , had too much time on their hands, and the two of them had some strange obsession for him. Neither of them cared for responsibility or tradition. But, he would be lying to himself if he said that he didn't care for them.

They were perfect for one another.

"What do you think, teme?"

"Hn." The Uchiha offered, not bothering to ask what the blond was talking about, not really caring enough to press it, either way. Knowing him, the Uzumaki had probably insisted that the three of them go out for rāmen. Yes, of course, for the _third_ time in the last five days. And, that meant that it would be his turn to pay again. He'd paid first, and Naruto had paid second. But, for the sake of being gentlemanly, the blond had decided that Sakura shouldn't have to pay.

Why had he agreed? He couldn't say. He supposed he'd just wanted them to stop talking, he assumed, about her having to pay.

"Then get dressed, dammit! We can't have you going out shirtless like that, we'll never get to the barber!"

Sasuke groaned quietly as he pulled himself up, rubbing the back of his head before stepping down from his bed. He was relieved that they were doing something other than going to the rāmen shop, but still. He didn't _need_ to cut his hair, it was fine just as it was. But arguing with either Naruto _or_ Sakura was the question. Those two were stubborn beyond _belief_...

He trudged out of his bedroom, dragging his feet against the lush white carpet, taking his time getting to the bathroom mostly to spite them for making him go out. Honestly, after what had happened, he didn't know if he wanted to ever leave his apartment again. But, sitting at home and moping around wasn't a luxury that he had. Not with _friends_ like his.

"Hurry up, Sasu-"

The clicking of the bathroom door silenced the pinkette before she could say something almost assuredly absurd. He didn't bother locking it, since he knew that any ninja who _really_ wanted to get in wouldn't have any problem getting inside.

He stepped into the shower, standing underneath the showerhead while it poured steaming water over him. It was unnecessary, since he'd already bathed that day, but her scent was so strong on his skin that he had to at least _try_. He was shocked... _shocked_ that no one else seemed to smell it. After a few minutes of just standing there, he finally took the soap from the tray and lathered his towel, scrubbing himself until every inch of him ached.

When he got out, brushing his teeth to get rid of her _taste_ —it didn't work, so that was a few more wasted minutes—he regretted not bringing a change of clothes with him. But he couldn't just stay in the bathroom. They'd come in to get him sooner or later, so after wrapping a towel around his waist, the Uchiha stepped out of the bathroom.

He half-expected to be ambushed by them as soon as he stepped out, and so was rather surprised to find that his apartment was silent. Almost as if they'd left him. But, that was too good to be true, he knew it. Going straight for his room, and finding the door ajar, he stopped and listened.

_No wonder it's so quiet..._

The unmistakable sound of _kissing_ , of low whispers and muffled giggling, was coming from the other side of the door. Shuddering slightly at the thought of having to _see_ those two in such a... compromising position, and on _his bed_ no less, he just turned around and went to the laundry.

He dressed quickly in clothes a little too casual for his taste, just a white t-shirt with an Uchiha fan on the back and black shorts, and then went to the kitchen. He doubted he'd be able to stomach anything with the thought of those two having their way with one another so fresh on his mind, and the sight would have never been lost to him had he decided to interrupt.

Sasuke took a glass of water back to the living room and sat it on the table, sitting on the cough and waiting for them to finish. If someone had interrupted him last week, he'd have wanted to kill them. So, he didn't have to think twice about not interrupting those two, no matter how much he hated the thought of just letting it happen. He'd just have to bleach his sheets, and his covers. Maybe even just burn and replace them.

It was almost fifteen minutes before they came out of his room. He hadn't even touched the water, and the ice in the glass had mostly melted. The blond was still grinning, even though both their faces were almost beet-red. For a moment he fingered the rim of the glass, but he decided that he probably shouldn't try drinking anything. Not until after his mind was on something else.

"Why didn't you come get us, teme? We've been waiting for you!" Naruto smacked his shoulder, and the Uchiha bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from hitting the blond back.

"Whatever," he stood, walked to the front door and slipped his feet into his sandals. "Let's just get this over with."

The three of them walked through the streets of Konoha for what felt like an eternity with the blond shinobi's nonstop chatter and the pinkette's laughter. He had tolerated it for this long only because, and it seemed strange to admit to himself after denying it for so long, they were his _friends_. He shuddered, again, thinking about why it was that the divines had left him with these two as companions. They could've let him start to care for _anyone_ else, all those years ago, but he was stuck with a duo of dolts. They were _his_ idiot friends, though.

Sasuke gagged quietly, thankful for the rush of cool air and the sound of clippers and scissors when they walked into the barber's shop. The air smelled sterile, and though the sound of people conversing was more prevalent, the hum of clippers and the continual snipping of scissors were a bit calming. If he tried to focus on either of those, he was sure that he could tune out the chatter.

He was sat down right next to Naruto, and Sakura on the opposite end of the shop. He silently thanked the gods for that, because he doubted he'd he able to handle anymore of their kiddish banter.

"What'll it be for you, Uchiha-sama?" The man, likely twice his age, asked him, pulling a light coloured cape over his chest, fastening it at the back of his neck.

"Surprise me." He replied, shrugging and letting his eyes falls shut.

Sasuke could feel his hair falling, the cool air tickling his temples as they were exposed to it. The minutes dragged on, and his concentration on the sound of the scissors began to wane with them, but the clipping sound was replaced by buzzing. That, being louder, was easier to keep his attention on. Though, he couldn't say that he much _enjoyed_ the feeling of cool metal on his scalp.

It didn't look _bad_ when his hair was done, just strange. Foreign. It was short on the sides and back, almost bald, but still rather long on top. He wasn't sure if he _liked_ it...

But, maybe the Hyūga would...

"What do you think?"

"Hn." The Uchiha shrugged off the cape when the barber began to unfasten it, standing and paying him without offering anything else in response. He doubted that the man cared, either way. His kindness was just a formality.

Not long after he had finished, so too had Naruto. The blond had gotten his hair cut shorter all around. It looked... weird... but not necessarily bad. And, when Sakura _finally_ finished, the Uchiha was almost upset. For the near _hour_ that they'd spent waiting for her, he would have thought that her hair would be a bit more fancy.

That wasn't the case at all.

Unless he was missing something, he'd venture to say that she'd just gotten it cut and combed. It looked almost _exactly the same_ as it had two years ago, during the war.

He didn't complain, though. After all, he hadn't paid for her haircut. _Naruto_ had, and since _he_ seemed to like it, it must have been money and time well spent.

"What do you think, teme?" The blond turned to walk backward in front of him, grinning as he laced his fingers together behind his head. If Naruto wanted honesty, it made him look _older_. More mature, maybe. It was a better style than the messy, spiky style he'd worn before, for someone who wanted to be taken seriously. A person who wanted to become Hokage.

"It's okay."

"What about mine, Sasuke-kun?" The pinkette ran a little further ahead before turning in a pose he expected was meant to be cute. If he were any less bitter, the Uchiha would have chuckled at the sight.

Without missing a beat, though, he replied just as plainly as he had to Naruto: "It's okay."

"Don't worry about him, Sakura-chan." Naruto said, moving behind the kunoichi and wrapping his arms around her. "Your hair looks perfect. He's just being a grouch because he's jealous." The blond and pinkette walked backward that way for a bit, the former grinning again and the latter blushing as he nuzzled her neck. "Tell him. He should have taken you when he had the chance."

"Hear that... Sasuke-kun?" Came the pinkette's reply, her green eyes hazed as she watched his own.

Horrified by the idea of letting them go back to his apartment while they were getting all... _excited_... the Uchiha offered the first, _reasonably_ threatening reply that came to mind.

"Why don't you take her home, then, Naruto? Before I change my mind about letting you keep her?"

"Really cute, teme!" The blond growled, but lifted the woman anyway, much to her apparent pleasure. "But, you're right. I'll cut your lazy ass a break today, so you'd better be ready to train _hard_ , tomorrow."

"Whatever." The Uchiha waved them away, a relieved sigh escaping him when they were finally, _truly_ gone. Turning around, he walked back toward the shopping district to buy replacement sheets and covers for his bed. Even being a shinobi didn't spare him time, however, and he didn't get home until nightfall. When he did, though, he went to his room first, dropping the bags by his door and tearing the sheets and covers from his mattress.

After replacing them, he took the old ones up to the top of the apartment building, activated his Sharingan, and watched them as they burned in blaze of beautiful black flames.

There was a sense of satisfaction that he got out of watching those covers go. Not just because of what had happened to them, but also because they were half his age. Honestly, he'd had them since he was a child, and to have them gone now felt like a relief. Like a weight was being lifted off of him. Maybe he should have gotten rid of them, earlier?

He'd be lying if he said that he hadn't seriously considered it in the past.

Two hours of incessantly adjusting the new sheets later, after straightening his covers, the Uchiha found himself lying atop them. He watched the ceiling fan spin well into the night, and he didn't even remember falling asleep as he was roused by the feeling of his chakra stirring. He sat up, slightly startled by the feeling, to the sound of gentle knocking on his window.

For a moment he just stared at the dark curtains, convinced that he was hallucinating due to his exhaustion. But when the gentle tapping came again, he dragged himself out of bed and lumbered over to the window, throwing open the curtains and having to do a double take after looking past a pair of pale eyes. She was looking back at him with that same, sweetly familiar smile on her lips, wearing a navy blue sports bra and black tights, her ink-coloured hair plastered to her cheeks. He had to set his jaw firmly to keep his mouth from falling open.

Unlatching the window, he pushed it up and let her inside, not sure if he could trust himself to touch her.

She looked around his room quietly, her back to him, her hands folded over her stomach. The woman's long hair fell over her back, hiding completely the dark sports bra. She turned slightly, shooting him a glance before looking down, tucking a few stray strands of her wet hair behind her ear.

"Uchiha-san..." she started, facing him now, her hands still resting on her belly. "Do you... want to train?" Her eyes were turned up to him despite her face being turned downward, and she was twiddling her thumbs. It was probably a nervous habit, but he was utterly dumbstruck.

And, for a moment he couldn't find the words to reply. But, her almost expectant look remedied it a bit.

"That may not be a good idea, Hyūga." He hated saying that, but it didn't seem to phase her. She seemed to expect that answer because she stepped toward him, her right hand still on her stomach, curling her hair around the fingers of her left hand.

"Well... c-can we talk, then?"

He couldn't look down at her without the too-strong temptation to let his eyes wander to her full chest. So, despite wanting to do the opposite, the Uchiha took a step backward and nodded. "Just let me get you something to wear." He stepped quickly around her, moving to the opposite end of the room and sliding open his closet door. He took the moment the catch his breath, looking through the closet for any shirt that _didn't_ have an Uchiha fan on it. Of which... there were none...

The divines, it seemed, wanted him to suffer.

When he turned around with one of the shirts in hand, a black one with the Uchiha fan only on the sleeve, he found that she was sitting on his watching him. Her cheeks reddened a little when their eyes met, but she didn't avert her gaze, just stood as he approached and took the shirt with a quiet word of thanks. The woman pulled it on none too quickly, and after tugging her hair free she looked up to him with those _eyes_. Their effect wasn't as mesmerising as it had been before, but they still struck him.

"You got your hair cut, Uchiha-san..." she pointed out, lifting a hand to take a few of his dark strands between her fingers. The way she so easily touched him, and while wearing an Uchiha fan no less, was as astonishing as her having come here in the first place. "It's nice."

Sasuke groaned when she started to giggle. The woman seemed a bit too entertained by his silent suffering, but that didn't bother him as much as he thought that it would.

"I thought that you wanted to talk..." he managed, moving to sit on his bed.

"We are talking, Uchiha-san." The woman countered, sitting by him when he lied on his back again. For a moment, he considered getting up and closing the curtains, the waning half-moon _taunting_ him with its quiet presence. But, the feeling of her hand on his leg stilled him immediately.

When she lied beside him, her left hand tracing slow circles on his chest, he kept his eyes above. With the blush he felt coming, he thought that he must look a _lot_ like she did. Even with his eyes trained intently on the fan over them, he could see her cheeks which practically _glowed_. If it were possible, they began even brighter when her hand moved up to his cheek, turning his head slowly so that he was looking at her.

A part of him had needed to see her eyes, to _feel_ her touch before, but the logical half of him had wanted desperately to avoid either. Now, lying still with her thumb brushing softly over the corner of his lip, the woman so close that he could feel her breath on his skin, he didn't know what he wanted. He just knew that he _needed_ her, almost painfully so.

"Hyūga..."

"You feel it too, Uchiha-san?..." she asked quietly, moving her left hand to lay it flat on her chest, letting it slide slowly down to her stomach. She seemed more serious, now, though not much like her typical, shy self. "I couldn't ignore it... I tried... but it was driving me crazy..."

The half-moon was reflected in her eyes, and the sight of it stirred his chakra up again, shook the very foundation of his being. It was a sensation that didn't hold a candle to what he'd felt in the training ground that night, or on their first night training. The hatred he'd felt first, then the incessant hunger, and now... this _painful_ longing.

"I... I think I might..."

He froze for a moment, staring wide eyed at her, the stirring in his gut shifting to a throbbing in his chest as he realised what she was trying to do. What she planned on _saying_ to him.

"Don't... Hyūga." He plead quietly, shutting his eyes and drawing a shaky breath. "Don't say it..."

Sasuke slid his left arm from beneath her as he sat up. "You... just need rest. You're tired." He argued, more with himself than her. "You can stay here..." he bit out under his breath, not _wanting_ to part with her now but forcing himself, still. He just couldn't bring himself to tell her to leave, even though he knew that he should have.

He was out of his room and in the hall before she could protest, and sitting on his couch within the minute.

The Uchiha couldn't fall asleep, anymore. That luxury had come and gone, and far it was after what she had said. Or rather, what she was _going to_ say. He wouldn't let her say it, he _couldn't_. She didn't deserve to be dragged down to his level by some unnatural yearning thrust upon them by whatever sadistic gods had thought that it'd be funny. He had never wanted to curse the gods like he did now, but in the same vein he hadn't ever been so selfishly thankful for their apparent intervention.

Time seemed to drag by, and as it did so too did exhaustion return to him. Soon enough, though, he had fallen back into a semi-peaceful sleep, all the while thinking about _her_. About his last night with her.

About the tactless comfort he found in her.


End file.
